Talk:Twin City
Incoming Game Interesting note, if you look at the picture of Mainframe and it's Twin City, Beverly Hills Sector in Mainframe has a black square hole in it. The city must have lost a Game recently at the time of the Twin City's destruction. --Preator 00:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Odd Sittings The nullified sector is within Mainframe City. That's so odd considering, this 'easter egg' is not shown during the Twin City explosion either. I've noticed weird things about its sister city too:- 1. The Twin City sectors are laid out anti-clockwise, yet when the camera plans out as it explodes they're all reversed again. 2. During the first flashback of Welman Matrix the buildings in the distance are all "square-ish" and don't resemble Mainframe's anymore. 3. The Twin City Principle Office bridges don't line up properly to their corresponding sectors whereas Mainframe's PO always has done. *laughs* I'm going assume someone in the company's animation dept was rather lazy.Humongous mouse 09:18, 8 March 2008 (UTC) City Administrator Although they never mention a leader for the twin city, it would seem odd that Phong would be the leader for both cities. Since the Twin City is a seperate computer, shouldn't it have it's own system administrator? Plus, Phong is working in Mainframes Principal Office, that would be horrible to have to run back and forth between the two POs all the time, especially at his age. -- 13:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Welman? I agree with your thoughts - its highly unlikely Phong could have managed looking after both cities even in pre-online peaceful times, indeed during the Twin City flashbacks Phong is nowhere to be seen, on the other hand Welman Matrix is constantly present (this is probably due to his experiment being conducted in the facility respectively) but what little evidence we have seems to point to the father of Dot and Enzo being in charge of the other city, if only due to the lack of Phong's presence, and if not Welman then who else could it possibly be?Humongous mouse 15:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I first thought of Welman being the leader of the Twin City, but he seems more like the timid scientist. In the flash backs he was trying to prove the worth of his invention, Phong has never had to prove the worth of any of the devices he created. I know there are no other options for a possible leader, but I don't think Welman is it. --Preator 15:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Destruction of the Twin City Due to some requests for source information on the destruction of the Twin City it was decided to reword the information in the References section and put the original paragraph here on the talk page until some source material can be found that supports this statement. *Twin City disaster is directly based on real-world events that occurred within Mainframe Entertainment, Inc. While making their music video for the Dire Straits song "Money for Nothing" the second hard drive of the dual disc computer system, specifically the drive that housed the programs while the other stored the files, suffered a complete meltdown. Reboot's creators later used this incident as a back story plot-device.